1. TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to a pattern printing apparatus, a pattern printing method, and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
A conventional pattern drawing apparatus using an inkjet technique is known that applies ink including a conductive substance to a substrate and draws a pattern on the substrate, such as shown in Patent Document 1, for example. Furthermore, a test apparatus for testing a device under test is known, which tests a test package formed by mounting a device under test on a substrate having a wiring pattern drawn thereon, such as shown in Patent Documents 2 and 3, for example.    Patent Document 1: International Publication No. 2009/072603    Patent Document 2: International Publication No. 2010/109739    Patent Document 3: International Publication No. 2010/109740
It is sometimes preferable that the wiring pattern drawn on the substrate on which the device under test is mounted have a wire width and wire pitch no greater than tens of micrometers and include wires that can bend in a complicated manner. However, it is difficult to form such a wiring pattern using the inkjet-type pattern drawing apparatus.